


lost//found - bxb - wrencus - highschool AU - Watch Dogs 2

by Thecrazybunnyladyxox



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Aiden Pearce is a teacher lmao, Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, Bullying, Cute, Gay, Hacking, High School, Idk What Tags, M/M, Original Character(s), Watch Dogs 1, Watch Dogs 2, Watch Dogs Spoilers, Wrencus, bxb - Freeform, protect these bois, wrench - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazybunnyladyxox/pseuds/Thecrazybunnyladyxox
Summary: (Even if you don't know what's Watch Dogs is, you should read it if u like bxb hehehhee)-A High School Alternative Universe-It was a normal day in Dingle Mingle Academy until a new student arrives to the school. Wrench, a teenage boy who's wearing a mask that covers his entire face. It also shows emoticons from his mask. Everyone thinks that Wrench is a freak, instead of Marcus Holloway, he thinks that it's badass. They're both hackers and hack their way in life. They eventually become best friends and learn more about each other. Maybe they will become more than friends, who knows?It's gay.





	1. 1 - (๑ゝω╹๑)

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, hello, thanks for stopping by on this fanfic. I really appreciate that you're reading this! This is the first fanfiction that I spend working hard on and this is kind of new to me so sorry if this story is like eh?? There's probably going to be a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling so sorry. Anyways let's get rioghttt into the storyyy. P.s, this story is going to be very gay so buckle up gays!

Marcus POV:

"Marcus wake up! It's time for school! You're going to be late!" My mother shouted from the kitchen. Another day, another boring school day. I checked the time on my phone and it is 7 am. I still have time but my mother is still yelling at me.

"Alright, I'm getting up!" I got up from my bed, stretch and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and spray some cologne onto my skin. I went back to my room and changed into comfy clothes. After that, I grabbed my backpack and said bye to my mom. I left the house, put on my earphones to listen to music and walked to school. 

Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

It's now Chemistry class and the teacher was out of the classroom doing something. Behind Marcus was Josh and to his left was Sitara. 

"Sitara, Marcus, I heard that there's a new student coming to our classroom," he informed. 

"Probably an Asian student," Sitara added.

"Why do you say that Sitara?" I looked at her. 

"Because there's always like 10 international students coming to this hellhole every year." But sometimes, it's just someone who's moving from town to town. They aren't really anything special about them.

"True." I chuckled. 

The teacher came back to the classroom with someone who I have never seen before. The new guy was wearing a black hoodie, ripped black denim jeans, and black sneakers. His face was covered by a mask with spikes and a screen that shows emoticons. His hair color was very light brown. His height was average and he looked like a normal skinny white boy. Now there was something special about him, he's wearing a mask and the teacher never mention about it/

Everyone in the room was silent, they all look back at him weirdly.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student here with us and he'll be joining us in chemistry class so let's give him a warm welcome! Will you please introduce yourself?" Mrs. Lacey asked politely. 

"Um hey, the name's Wrench." He said shyly. 

"Hello Wrench! Nice to meet you and welcome to the class! I hope you'll enjoy this year," Mrs. Lacey said. She looks at the empty desk which was in front of me and pointed at it to him.

"You can sit there right in front of Marcus." She suggested. Wrench looked at me and proceed to sit in front of me.

*Zzzzzz-zzz

My phone vibrated and I secretly got it out and look at my notification.

•∆•

Hackers

Josh: why is he wearing a mask?

Sitara: idk prob hiding something underneath it.

You: no phones in class

Sitara: ya Marcus.

Horatio: You guys should pay attention to the teacher.

Sitara: Says the one who's failing.

Josh: lmao burnnn

You: Why are we texting when we're literally next to eachother?

Sitara: Why the hell not.

 

•∆•

After chemistry class ended, I went to my locker to get my math textbook and binder and went to homeroom. I'm glad that Sitara, Josh and Horatio are in my homeroom class.

I sat on a desk in the back with them and we're just on our phones.

"Josh, can I copy down your math homework?" Horatio asked.

"Ya sure but don't copy the exact thing." Josh gave him his math worksheet.

"Why don't you ever do your homework man?" I wondered.

"I don't fucking understand what the teacher is saying anymore." He replied back.

"You could have asked us to help, we're smart."

"Oh, yea... Right." He quietly copies down the work to his sheet.

"Oh look, he's in our homeroom too." Sitara looked at the front door and I did the same. It was Wrench.

"His mask is so creepy though," Josh whispered quietly. I mean, to be honest, I think his mask is cool and dope. We all stared at him and then Wrench looked back at us and we'll quickly look away.

"We should be friends with him," I suggested.

"Why?" Sitara looks at me confused.

"I don't know but something makes him interesting."

"Um okay then, you can be friends with him but we aren't going to do that."

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. I'm walking to math class thinking how am I supposed to be friends with him without making things awkward?

Oooooooof.

I accidentally bumped into somebody and clumsily fell onto the hard floor dropping my shit.

"I'm so sorry," I said looking up and it was Wrench.

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention." his mask lit up X X


	2. 2 - (ﾍﾟ◇ﾟ)」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench and Marcus starts to become friends :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddupp thanks for continuing reading this nice story! tbh I'm not sure who's POV should I write but I'm just going to write it in 3rd POV so I hope you'll be cool with that lmaoooooo. Now let's continue this lovely chapter! :D

=+=

Marcus picked up the stuff that he dropped on the ground and he also picked up Wrench's binder and his pencil case and deliver it to him. 

"Here ya go, sorry about bumping into you, my mistake." Marcus apologized. "You okay though?"

"Yep, um, do you know where's Mr. Hopson's math class?" Wrench asked while his mask changed into question marks. 

"Yeah I know where his class is, I also have him too so I guess I could walk you with him," Marcus recommended. 

"Thanks." His mask changed to ^ ^. They both started walking together to Mr. Hopson's class. Marcus wanted to be friends with him, so he is trying to not ruin it by asking personal questions... Too late. 

"So why did you choose this terrible shitty school?" 

"Well...I was homeschooled for like 3 years and so my mom decided it was time for me to go to a real school with people." He answered. Marcus looked at his mask and was curious about how did he create it to make those emoticons. He wished that he have something similar to it but he didn't bother to ask. 

They reached to Mr. Hopson's class and they went inside before being late. 

"Yo Wrench why don't you sit beside me, there's nobody sitting next to me." He offered. 

"A-Alright." He was a little bit red but his mask hides it all. It's nice that Marcus wants to talk to him, he was the only one who's interested in him. Nobody didn't bother talking to Wrench because of his mask. He was still insecure about his face. He was grateful that there was someone who's nice.

In Mr. Hopson's class, Marcus was basically alone in the class. Sitara, Horatio and Josh were in the other math class. People in Hopson class was annoying and obnoxious. 

The bell rang and Mr. Hopson ordered them to do questions in the textbook.  
"Everyone, please go to page 68 on your math textbook and do question 1 until 20." Mr. Hopson demanded.

Since Wrench didn't have his own textbook, Mr. Hopson was too lazy to even give him one so he asks Wrench to go share it with Marcus. Marcus didn't mind, it was a perfect opportunity to get to know a little more about themselves. It was a start for a beautiful magical new friendship.

"Can I see your schedule?" 

"Sure" Wrench pass Marcus his paper with his classes. Marcus took a long glance at it and realized that he was in all of his classes.

"Wow, you're basically in all of my classes, dope." Marcus chuckled slightly.

"Oh really?" Marcus nodded. "I guess I'm going to follow you everywhere since I don't even know where's even my classes."

"I thought you went to the open house on Monday?" Wrench's mask turned into ! !.

"I was supposed to go but I didn't want to because it was probably going to be boring just listening to the principal saying this is a great school, I am glad that you choose this school for your education, blah blah blah."   
Mr. Hopson looked at their direction seeing that they were enjoying themselves a little too much but he didn't mind because Marcus always gets a higher mark in his class.

"Mr. Hopson is looking at us, I think we should get back to work." They started doing the math questions, Wrench didn't know shit about what he was doing so Marcus helps him. A good student.

Lalalalalalalaallaala Math class is done.

Now it's Lunchtime. Yay food!

Wrench locker was next to Marcus' locker. Marcus asked if he wants to go sit with his friends at lunch and Wrench accepted his offer. They both went up to the rooftop which students cannot go but that didn't stop them.

Sitara and Josh were on their laptops browsing the web and they looked over their laptop to see their friend Marcus and the masked teenager. They were confused. How did Josh befriend him so quickly?

"Sup guys!" Marcus greeted them walking towards them.

"Wow Marcus, how did you get a new friend so fast?" Sitara looked at Wrench who was standing there awkwardly, wishing that he was doing something mischievous.

"Magic Sitara, I'm just a friendly guy who's nice and more approachable, unlike you."

"Oh shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter D:


	3. 3 - ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Aiden Pearce appeared out of nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. It was supposed to be a long chapter but It's somehow looks short.

After school was done, Marcus went home. He received loads of homework that is due tomorrow. He first did Math homework, Chemistry assignment, and last but not least, English.

It was now 7 P.m. He noticed that a notebook was on the floor that wasn't his. He picked it up and took a glimpse of the cover, it was Wrench. He must have accidentally taken it when he bumped into Wrench. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek inside? He flipped through the first page to see doodles of punk-related drawing and technology too. For example, there was a drawing of skulls, an anarchy sign, things with spikes, robots, digit codes of 1010100101, and other stuff. Marcus thinks that his drawings were nice and cool. He flips to the next page and he couldn't believe what it was, a picture of his mask showing all the steps of how it was created following sets of emoticons the mask was supposed to show. Neat stuff. He shouldn't look through Wrench's stuff, he was invading his privacy so he closed the notebook and promised to give it back tomorrow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrench's POV

Oh, fuck where's my notebook? Did I put it in my locker? Did somebody take it? Naw, I shouldn't be worrying too much.

"WRENCH! EAT YOUR PASTA IN THE KITCHEN!" My mom yelled at me. 

"Okay okayyy!"I got up from my chair and headed to the kitchen. I sat down on the kitchen chair and removed my mask because it's impossible to eat with this mask. My mother placed the pasta bowl in the middle of the table and handed me a plate and a fork.

"I wish that you would leave the house without wearing your mask," she said staring blanking at the floor. "Anyways I'm going off to work, don't cause any trouble because I'm going to be out for 3 days!" She said while leaving the house. 

Life has been pretty rough, Ever since my mom became a single parent, she has to work more to keep the family going and not lose the house. I'm grateful that I still have my mom with me and I'm glad that I became friends with Marcus. He introduced me to Sitara, Josh and Horatio. I think that they're nice people. I couldn't make friends because of me without and with my mask. 

-Lalalala next dayyyyyyyyyyy-  
(Back to 3rd person view.  
It's Friday and it's now gym class. Everyone was wearing their gym uniform except for Wrench.

"Are you the new student?" Mr. Pearce asked Wrench.

"Yep, the name's Wrench"

"Is it really? So where's your gym uniform?" He gave a piercing look.

"Um. It didn't came in the mail yet." He answered back.

"Hmm, okay. But you still have to participate." He walked to the front center of the gym class.

"So we're still continuing badminton."   
He said to the class. "Get to your teams!" Everyone got up, grabbed a racket including a birdie and went to their teams.

"Wrench!" Mr. Pearce pass him a badminton racket and pointed at Sitara's direction. "You'll be joining Sitara with Marcus and Josh okay?"

"Yes sir." Wrench walked to Sitara's direction and he looked at her. "So, I'll be joining your guy's team."

"Cool, have you ever played Badminton?" She questioned. Wrench shooked his head. "Can you even see through your mask?" He nodded. "Yo Marcus! Teach this boy how to play!"

"Why me?" He walks towards them.

"Because you're a great demonstrator." Sitara smiled.

"Okay." He gave Wrench a birdie.   
"So Badminton is basically tennis but a little more different. You served with your birdie like this." Marcus lower his racket, dropped the birdie and then hit it with his racket.

"And then the opponent has to hit it back to them and repeat until the player misses. You got it?" 

"Yep." Wrench was determined to do his very best. There was some misses and mistakes, but he got the hang of it afterwards.

"WRENCH YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THE BIRDIE!" Sitara shouted.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IT WHEN YOU'RE IN THE GODDAMN WAY?!" Wrench got angry and throw the racket on the ground.

"20 pushups." Mr. Pearce ordered.

"What?" There was no way Wrench could do pushups.

"You weren't supposed to smack your racket on the ground." Marcus whispered.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"So do it."

"But I don't know how." Marcus placed his hand to his face facepalming.  
\----

"Great work everyone, don't forgot that next class you'll be playing against the other team so be prepared. If you have questions don't be shy to ask. Anyways here's today's poem by me." Everyone groaned while Mr. Pearce grabbed a piece of paper in his pocket and unfold it.

 

"Roses are red   
This life is a lie  
Existence is pain  
I just wanna die."

Mr. Pearce folded back his paper and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Are you okay Mr. Pearce?" Jaclyn asked.

"Yes." He sniffed. "Class is dismissed. Go get changed" he let the class go. It looks like he was about to cry. Poor Mr. Pearce, he could of been living an awesome life instead of being a gym teacher.

"Yo M, is Mr. Pearce okay?" Wrench seemed worried.

"I think so? Sometimes he shares stories and poems for us to hear. He might be depressed but we'll cheer him up!"

"How?"

"We'll give him a present! Almost time for Christmas!" He smiled.

"Well in that case, I'm going to give him chocolate!"

\--~~--   
Now skipped to lunchtime. Wrench felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yo Wrench, sorry but I accidentally took your notebook so sorry. Here you go." He showed me my notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated   
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic. I'll do my best to update more. <3 <3  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> :)


End file.
